Predator/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Voldemort (by MilitaryBrat) Voldemort is walking in the forbidden forrest with his death eaters, preparing to attack Hogwarts when suddenly a Death Eater falls. Dead. Another Death eater is suddenly impaled by the Predator's wrist blades. The blades are the only thing visible of the Predator until he uncloaks himself. Voldemort says to his death eaters to let him take care of this thing. He yells "CRUCIO" and the Predator is writhing in pain. The Predator sees Nagini ready to attack him and kills her with his plasma cannon. Voldemort is angered by this and fires a multitude of curses at the Predator which ends with "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!". Voldemort proceeds to the school. WINNER: VOLDEMORT Expert's Opinion While Predator had a wide array of equipment designed for hunting, and remarkable stealth, this was a nearly effortless win for Voldemort as he could instantly kill the alien hunter with the instant death curse. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deadpool (by Flare-Rex) Deadpool is walking in the jungle Deadpool:Wait, why am I here exactly? Voice Box #1: We're on Deadliest Warrior, Wade Deadpool: I thought that show was cancelled... Voice Box #2: This is a fanon wiki Deadpool: Oh! That makes sen- A blue blast of plasma barely misses Deadpool, surprised, he pulls out his twin MP5k sub-machine guns Deadpool: OKAY, WHO THE F*CK IS OUT THERE!?!? Predator: -low growl- Deadpool: It's the f*cking Predat- Suddenly, the Predator appears and throws his javelin at Deadpool, implaling him to a tree Deadpool: OW! Dude, that is not cool!!! Predator walks up and pulls out the javelin, letting Deadpool fall to the ground Predator then proceeds to try ripping out Deadpool's skull, what he recives: a somersault kick to the lower jaw Deadpool: Let's clarify something: I'm EXTREMELY hard to kill, so good luck trying to take my skull Deadpool and Predator get into a fighting stance Deadpool pulls out his katanas and swings at predator Predator blocks with his wristblades, and swings Deadpool: Wow! I think I know someone like you Deadpool stabs his swords into the ground and takes out his M4 Deadpool: EAT LEAD, B*TCH Predator goes invisible, Deadpool looks around confused Deadpool: Where the f*ck are you? He fires his M4 in every direction, one bullet hitting the Predator Predator: *roars in pain* Deadpool: There you are Predator moves while still invisible Deadpool pulls his swords from the ground Predator shoots his shoulder cannon and Deadpool blocks with his swords Deadpool: Try not to suck! Predator stabs Deadpool from behind with his wristblades Deadpool: Cock-shot! Deadpool kicks Predator in the groin andthe blades come out of his chest Deadpool regenerates Predator throws his disc and Deadpool dodges Deadpool teleports and Predator is now confused Deadpool reaches into his majic sachel and takes out a Mossberg 500 Deadpool: Peek-a-boo, I kill you! Deadpool fires a buckshot into Predator's leg Predator takes out a medkit and stabs it into himself Predator gets ready to fire a plasma shot at Deadpool Deadpool takes out a throwing knife and throws it into the cannon Deadpool: Boom! The plasma cannon explodes in Predator's face, blowing him in half Deadpool: CHIMI F*CKING CHANGAAAASS!!! Back to you in the studio, Tom! WINNER: Deadpool Expert's Opinion Although Predator has dealt with very tough opponents, Deadpool could take all his punishment and give just as much To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Terminator (The Terminator) (by Imhungry4444) No battle written. Winner: Predator Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Rambo (by Wassboss) Rambo is trekking through an alien forest. He can’t remember how he got here but he knows he was brought here by something. He has his AK-47 in hand at all times and never puts it down. Suddenly a plasma blast hits the ground it front of him leaving a hole. He looks up and sees predator sitting on a branch the plasma caster aimed at him. Rambo fires his AK at him catching the predator off guard making him fall out of the tree. Predator lands perfectly and fires again but rambo easily dodges and opens fire hitting predator in the shoulder. Predator doesn’t even register the pain and fires his plasma caster obliterating the assault rifle. Rambo whips out his colt M1911 and loads up a magazine. He then stops in his tracks and points the pistol straight at the plasma caster. He fires one shot and the caster explodes, but predator is unshaved. He pulls out his combi stick and jumps at rambo who fires again hitting him in the stomach. Rambo discards his pistol and pulls out his bow firing a volley of arrows all of them missing their target. However they distract him long enough to allow rambo to escape. Predator follows rambo’s tracks cautiously as he could be anywhere. Rambo watches him from the bushes and quietly pulls out his bow. He loads up his last arrow and aims at predators head. However predator hears rustling and turns to block the arrow with his wrist blades. Rambo screams and runs out pulling out his hunting knife and leaping at predator. He grabs the combi stick out of his hands and throws it aside. He lunges forward and stabs predator in the thigh. Predator knees rambo in the face and retracts his wrist blades. He stabs forward but rambo somehow parries the blades. He tries to stab forward but predator grabs his arm and tosses him aside. Rambo gets up fuming with rage. He doesn’t like to be treated like trash. He yells and charges full pelt at predator who fires his wrist blades at him scraping his face. Rambo is in such a rage he doesn’t even care and jumps on predator trying to stab him. Predator pushes him away and pulls out a smart disc. He throws it decapitating rambo without even batting an eyelid. He bows too his fallen opponent and walks off. WINNER: PREDATOR Expert's Opinion Predator’s toughness and array of alien technology helped him triumph over the rambo’s human toughness and human weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Big Daddies (by Wassboss) Subject delta and 3 big daddies are walking down a street in rapture. Ever since the dalek attack all the big daddies are on edge and often walk around is small groups, just to be safe. Suddenly a large crash comes from one of the houses and delta immediatly turns his head towards it. He smashes the door open and finds a predator standing over the body of dead splicer. Delta wastes no time and takes out an incinerate needle and stabs it into his arm, his hand lighting up in flames. He sends the flammes spiraling towards the preadator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma caster, narrowly missing the giant protector. Delta sends more flammes flying at the predator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma cannon again but again it misses. Delta grows tired of these games and lunges forward catching the predator off guard and knocking him to the floor. He then thrusts his drill downwards into the predators stomach, killing it slowly and painfully. (4-3) Delta returns to the other big daddies who have been paitently waiting for his return. He gestures for them to carry on when one of them collapses and hits the ground with a thud. (3-3) Delta rushes to his side and looks over his dead body. He spots a large hole in the big daddies back and looks around for the killer. He spots another predator standing at the other end of the street, his plasma caster poised and ready for firing. Delta growls and the other big daddies open fire on the predator with thier rivet guns but he nimbly dodges all the bullets. Delta takes out his spear gun, loads up a spear and fires it at the predator but like the rivet gun bullets it is easily dodged. He loads up another spear and is about to fire when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye and turns firing a spear at what appears to be nothing. However the spear stops in midair, almost like it is stuck in something. Slowly the air starts to fade and the body of a predator appears almost out of nowhere, lying on the floor with a spear in it's eye. (3-2) Delta turns his attention back to the other predator and ducks down just in time to avoid a cluster of flying discs. His friend is not so lucky and is cut to ribbons. (2-2) Delta roars in anger and takes the rivet gun from the big daddies cold, limp body and fires at the predator. This time it's the predators turn to be caught off guard and he is struck several times in the legs, chest and arms, which brings him to his knees. Delta aims carefully and fires, a single bullet flyingh through the air and nailing the preadator right in between the eyes, bringing him down for good. (2-1) Delta pumps his fist in victory and turns to face the last remaining big daddy. Suddenly a set of 3 small red circles appear on his chest, forming a triangle. Delta watches in horror as the big daddies is sent flying back, a massive hole in his chest. (1-1) Delta spins around and spots the the final predator standing a few metres away. Roaring in anger he charges at the tribal hunter, dodging shots from its plasma caster. He takes out another needle and injects it into his arm and points at a broom, proped up against a wall. It lifts slowly into the air before flying at the predator, smashing into it's head. The predator looks in the diretion that the broom came from which gives delta time to close the distance. Raising his drill in the air he brings it down on the predator, who just manages to avoid the attack. The predator jumps back and his wrist blades come out. He swings them at the huge warrior but they only glance off his armour. Delta swings his drill at the predator but again he dodges the attack. He then jumps high into the air and brings the blade down on the big daddies head, going right through the diving suit helmet and stabbing him through the eye. Delta stays standing for a few seconds before his body falls to the ground. The predator yanks out his blades and his writs blades retract back into his arms. He then activates his cloaking device and dissapears into the background. WINNER: PREDATOR Expert's Opinion This was a very close match which ended in a draw meaning that Wassboss got to choose the winning warrior. Thier were alot of good arguments for both warriors but the predators superior fighting skill, more advanced weaponry and training won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. V (by JWarrior89) High Chancellor Adam Sutler slumped to the ground, dead. Peter Creedy lowered his revolver, and looked up at V, who stood motionless. "Now that that's done with," he said, "Its time to have a look at your face. Take of your mask." "No." V replied. Creedy indicated the two soldiers on either side of V, who nodded, and slowly approached him. One of them cautiously reached out for V's mask. In a flash of steel, V drew a pair of knives and sliced the soldiers' necks. As the men fell to the ground, he quickly sheathed his knives and stared at Creedy. Creedy's guards raised their guns, backing away slightly. "Defiant to the end, eh?" He said, "You won't cry like him, will you? You're not afraid of death. You're like me." "The only thing that you and I have in common Mr. Creedy is we're both about to die." V replied. "How do you imagine that's going to happen?" Creedy snickered. V opened his mouth to answer... but stopped. What appeared to be a red laser was aiming from seemingly thin air behind Creedy and his men, and it was pointing right at the back of Creedy's head. With everyone's attention focused on V, he was the only one who noticed it. "I thought so." Creedy scoffed, apparently misunderstanding V's silence. He aimed his revolver. "Kill hi-" A blue and white flash erupted from the source of the red laser, and Creedy's head exploded in a shower of blood. A couple of his men cried out in surprise as they spun around, looking for the source of the blast. Even as V pulled out his Beretta 92FS, a pair of shurikans came flying out of nowhere, hitting two of the men right between the eyes. The remaining troops opened fire, spraying the entrence with a hailstorm of bullets. V saw what looked like the shimmering transparent outline of a man leap aside. He heard what sounded like a blade being drawn, and the figure lunged forward. One of Creedy's men cried out as he was impaled, his blood coating the jagged blade piercing his chest. As the soldier was lifted off the ground, V turned and ran down the hallway to his right. He could hear the sounds of gunfire and frantic screaming growing fainter, until they suddenly stopped. In an abandoned tunnel in the London Underground, Evey stood next to a train filled with explosives. V had prepared it in order to destroy Parliament, as he had promised to do one year ago tonight to the people of London. However, before he had gone to meet Creedy, he had left it to Evey, giving her the choice of whether or not to use it. She sighed; she new what had to be done, yet why was it still so hard to make the decision? Suddenly, she heard the sound of hurried footsteps echoing through the tunnel, growing closer. As she took a step forward, V suddenly ran through the doorway. "What are-!?" Evey gasped, but V interrupted her. "You have to leave, now!" He said, quickly. "Why? What's happened?" she asked, worried. "No time," V said, "someone, or something, is coming this way. You need to-!" "Look out!" Evey cried suddenly, pushing V aside. There was another blue flash, and Evey was blasted backwards, a gaping hole in her chest. "EVEY!!!" V cried out in horror. He spun around; the shimmering outline of the man from before stood before him, just barely visible. As V watched, the figure decloaked... he didn't know who it was, but he did know one thing: he wasn't human. He had the appearance of both a tribal warrior and a creature from a science fiction novel, with a metalic mask obscuring his face. V pulled out his Beretta and fired several shots, but the Predator lept aside, behind the train car. As V approached, the Predator leaned out and threw a plasma granade at him. V flung himself back to avoid the blast. As he got to his feet, he aimed his Beretta again, waiting for the Predator to lean out. Nothing happened. Breathing heavily, V slowly moved forward. Reaching the end of the train car, he spun around the corner... but there was no one there. Fearing he might be cloaked again, V moved backward, eyes and ears open for the slightest sound or movement. As he moved along the length of the train, he heard a slight whining sound. He didn't stop, or give any visible indication he noticed the noise, but kept moving slowly along the platform. The moment he heard the plasma caster fire, he lept out of the way of the blast, spinning around and firing his Beretta again at the top of the train. The Predator jumped to the side to avoid the gunfire. Pulling out a shurikan, he threw it at V, knocking the Beratta out of his hand. V immediately drew his Heckler & Kolch MP5A3 and fired at the Predator, who ran along the top of the train. Once he was far enough away, he lept off, landing on the platform. Aiming his plasma caster, he fired a blast at V, who lept aside. Taking out another plasma grenade, the Predator threw it, but V, aiming carefully, fired with his Heckler & Kolch, blowing it up in midair. The Predator was thrown back from the explosion, landing on his back. As he got to his feet, V aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, but a click told him he was out of ammo. The Predator, seeing this, aimed his plasma caster, but it refused to fire as well; the explosion from the plasma grenade had damaged it beyond repair. Growling, the Predator tore of the plasma caster and threw it to the ground. This battle would be decided up close. The Predator slowly removed his mask and tossed it to the floor. Looking straight into V's eyes, he roared, his four-pronged mouth open wide, and armed his wrist blades. V tossed his gun aside as well and drew his twin knives, twirling them as he did so. With another roar, the Predator lunged forward, as V did the same. The Predator swung one of his blades, but V easily dodged the strike and sliced the Predator across the stomach. Roaring in pain, the Predator stabbed at V with the other blade, but V blocked it with one of his knives, stabbing the other one into the Predator's side. Enraged, the Predator slammed his head into V's, causing him to recoil. The Predator lunged forward, attacking furiously with his arm blades, but he couldn't seem to land a hit on V, who nimbly avoided every strike, slicing the Predator several times with his knives. Suddenly, the Predator caught a lucky break, and with a roar, sliced V across the stomach with one of his arm blades. V gasped and stumbled back. The Predator moved forward, ready to finish him, but V suddenly raised his head, and threw one of his knives at the Predator, striking him right between the eyes. Without a sound, the Predator fell backward, dead, to the floor. Breathing heavily, V removed the breastplate he had hidden under his clothes and tossed it aside. If he hadn't been wearing it, that strike from the Predator might have been fatal. He glanced at his fallen opponent, then at Evey's body, then at the train. It appeared the decision would be his after all... V pulled the switch to start the train, then quickly got off. As the train began to move, he took one last look at Evey's body, placed lovingly among a bed of roses. In the next car lay the body of the Predator; V may not have known who or what it was, but he knew that no one must know of his existence. As the 1812 Overture began playing on the loudspeakers, he silently turned and left. At the entrance to the Underground, V watched as Big Ben and Parliament were engulfed in a series of massive explosions, destroying the symbols of British tyranny, as well as the bodies of his enemy, and the love of his life. "Remember, remember, the 5th of November..." he whispered to himself. WINNER: V Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why V won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Duke Nukem (by Lasifer) No battle written WINNER: PREDATOR Expert's Opinion While Duke had quite a heavy hitting arsenal, Predator was able to withstand most of Duke's attacks, and had much more advanced weaponry of his own. That, along with his incredible stealth and sharp wrist blades, won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Piraka (by Tomahawk23 and Thundrtri) TBW Winner: Predators Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Battle was disregarded due to giving several Priaka powers they don't have and leaving out other powers they do have Battle vs. Mandelorian (Legends) (by ToxicWarrior) Two Mandalorians,and his Wardroid,Are hunting for bounties,Then three Predators see him and goes into active camo,the Wardroid see through its active thermal vision,and shoots,the Mandalorians both shoot,as they are shoting a Predator sneak and stabs the Mandalorian with his Claws,as he is doing that the Mandalorian drops his pistol,the pistol drops and shot the Predator in the chest,the Predator drags the Mandalorian to a bush and use the Smart disk to cut the head off,and adds it to his collection,The predator heals then goes to battle the wardriod turns,and they uses many there weapons,The predator use the smart disk and the Predator use his Disintegrator and Ripper and shots it many times to make sure it has died,he smirks,The wardroid use his rockets,blaster,and flamethrower and shots a predator dead,the predator grabs his dagger,shuriken,maul,plasma caster,whip,and all remaining equipment and use them all on the wardroid,the mandalorian also use the last of his ammo,and throws his beskad,and axe,The mandalorian trys his last Assault,it was out the predator grabs the dagger and throws it hitting the mandalorian who falls, the predator walks to the dead predator and turns the self destruct on,he walks to and almost cuts his head but the mandalorians jumps and stabs him,and pull it up and kills the predator.He yells "MANDALORE!" Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage